Watching Your Pain
by alxdaddario
Summary: Written for the Song and Place Challenge by NickiForDraco. Why couldn't his best mate, the ginger, see it or the ever-loving Granger? Why me?  DM/HP Slash! One-shot! Don't Like, Don't Read!


'_Cause I see the light surrounding you_

_So don't be afraid of what you're turning into_

Draco could see his torment. It was bursting out of him. What surprised him is that it seemed that he was the only one who could see Harry's pain. Why couldn't his best mate, the ginger, see it or the ever-loving Granger? Why me? _Because you love him, _his conscious told him.

It was obvious. With the dark bags under his eyes and the way his smile would never reach his eyes anymore. The way he would suddenly burst into fits of anger and the fact that he looked especially thin and underfed. Right at this moment, he seemed angered by something the weasel said. His emerald eyes were squinted and his jaw was clenched tight.

"Hey Draco! What's got you so distracted?" Draco tensed as Pansy placed her hand over his. He pulled back immediately. "Don't touch me Parkinson." The offended pug faced girl gasped and stuck her nose in the air and quickly turned to talk to one of her loyal followers.

"So what has Potter done to catch your interest," Blaise's cool voice said quietly. Draco maintained his cool demeanor and rolled his eyes. "What makes you say that Blaise?" He heard the dark skinned man chuckle next to him. "You haven't been able to take your eyes off him since we the food was served. However, need not to worry. I won't tell." Draco nodded his head in thanks. He quickly arose from the Slytherin table. "I have a potions essay to finish."

x.x.x

"Hey Draco! Have you heard about Potter," Pansy said as she walked into the common room. Draco hoped she didn't notice how he immediately turned all his focus on her when Harry's name slipped into the question. "He passed out! He was in the library when he just collapsed. It's all over the Hogwarts obviously. Isn't that a riot! Potter fainting!"

"Thank you for telling me. Is he staying in the infirmary?" The girl shrugged. "Probably you know how Pomfry is." Draco nodded. The medi-witch could be quite strict. He felt a need to see Harry. He had to know if the Gryffindor was ok. It seemed that Draco was going to give Harry a late night visit.

x.x.x

After listening to as much gossip as he could from Pansy, Harry's fainting was caused by exhaustion. Draco couldn't blame him either. With being the boy-who-lived and all, it couldn't be an easy life.

"What a diva that Potter is," Pansy screeched when she had told Draco. He had never wanted to hit a woman as much as he wanted to hurt Pansy. Nevertheless, he quickly swallowed his annoyance and kept his cold manner.

It wasn't that hard getting out of the common room. He was a prefect. No one would ask any questions. He walked quietly to the infirmary as to not disturb the portraits hanging on the wall. He tried not to wake any as he opened the large old double doors the led to where Harry was resting for the night.

The moonlight that shined through the windows was all that he needed to see Harry. He was the only student staying overnight. He walked over next to the boy he had so many mixed emotions about.

He placed a pale hand over his forehead. He pulled it back quickly from the coldness of it. He glanced down at the calm face of his love. This man was the reason for his heartache and his pain with his unruly raven hair porcelain skin and his pink kissable lips. His emerald eyes were shut in his sleep.

Draco leaned forward to press his lips against Harry's. Surely, he wouldn't notice. Exactly how he didn't notice Draco's affection for him. A little closer and their lips would meet. He was so close he could hear Harry's light breathing.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" Draco jumped back and stared into the bright green pools that swirled with confusion.

"I…"

"Where you about to kiss me?" Harry's confusion stayed planted on his face.

"Yes. I was." Draco looked down at to not see Harry's face when he rejected him.

A hand shot forward to tilt Draco's head up. "What stopped you?" Draco couldn't have been more surprised. He realized he must have looked like a frog with his eyes wide and mouth slack open. He closed it and tried to regain his composure.

Harry smiled softly and pressed their lips together. There was no need to strain himself. Draco had gotten them close enough. Harry's arms locked themselves around Draco's neck. The blond carefully maneuvered himself on the small bed with Harry that clearly was only made for one.

Draco ended up on top of Harry. He tried not to put so much weight on the weak boy. He put his palms and knees on either side of Harry to keep himself up. Their kiss became more and more passionate and desperate. Draco decided it was best to switch positions. He flipped Harry on top of him. There was no need for Harry to keep his weight off Draco. Draco was much stronger then he looked. However, all good things must end.

The Slytherin had his arms around the thin boy's waist. Their legs were tangled and both heads were messy and looked like they had been through a hurricane. Draco could see the moonlight illuminating Harry's swollen pink lips. Draco was a biter after all.

"How long," Harry asked. Draco knew fully well, what Harry meant. "Third year. After you gained the hippogriff's trust. I thought maybe you could if you could gain a chicken's trust then maybe you could gain mine."

"When I saw you with Parkinson at the Yule Ball, that's when I found out. I had never felt that before in my life. The jealousy and the wanting," Harry admitted. Draco hadn't asked but he was pleased that Harry had told him nonetheless.

The rest of the night was spent with soft kisses and sweet whispers of I love you's. Draco held onto Harry, while running his hands through his hair, until the lion went to sleep. He gently got off the small bed and kissed Harry's forehead then his lips. "I believe in you Harry. I can see your pain. You don't have to hide it," he said softly against the sleeping boy's lips. He straightened himself up, patted his ragged robes, and left the infirmary as if he never was there.

Author's note-

This is probably the longest one-shot I've written in a while which is pretty sad but oh well. The challenge was to use your setting (Infirmiry) and song (Light Surrounding You by Evermore) in a fic. I used the song for inspiration but I think I just failed. Sorry for the mistakes.

-the infamous dollface


End file.
